Omnipotence
The power to be supremely almighty and invincible, in every sense and aspect. Also Called *Above-All *Absolute Power *All-Powerful *Almighty Power *Godhood *Infinite Power *Supreme Power *Ultimate Power *Unlimited Power Capabilities Omnipotence (from Latin: Omni Potens: "all power") is the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect, The user is beyond causality, logic and reason, and can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity", "smaller than zero", or even both at the same time. Its one and only wielder (there can be only one in each fictional continuity, hence the "Above All") is fundamentally invincible, being completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combine might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Applications *Omniarch - Rule all things. *Omnicompetence - Handle all situations or matters. **Hypercompetence - Be absolutely skilled in every possible field. *Omnifarious - Take on any and all existing forms, shapes, varieties, or kinds. *Omnificence - Create anything and everything from nothing. **Almighty Object - Create artifacts of nigh limitless power. **Omnireplication - Duplicate anything. *Omnilingualism - Decipher and speak any language. *Omnilock - Exist outside of everything. **Freedom - Be absolute free of any boundaries even from destiny. *Omnipresence - Be everywhere in existence at once. *Omniscience - Know everything and anything. **Enlightenment - Possess full comprehension of the universe. Specific Examples *Complete Arsenal - Have every power. **Ability Resilience - User's powers are immune to all alterations. **Absolute Condition - Have the ultimate levels of strength, speed, intellect, etc. **Absolute Existence - Total control over their own existence. **Absolute Force Manipulation - Control, create, shape and destroy all forces. **Amortality - The user is beyond life and death. ***Absolute Immortality - Total, absolute immortality. **Absolute Restoration - Restore everything back to their natural state. **Boundary Manipulation - Complete control of all boundaries. **Causality Manipulation - Compete control of the cause/effect relation. **Conceptualization - Create/ manipulate/erase all Concepts. **Cycle Manipulation - manipulate the cycles of existence (creation, existence, destruction). **Destruction - Destroy anything and everything. ***Apocalyptic Force Manipulation - control the final force. **Existence Manipulation - Manipulate the entirety of existence itself. ***Primordial Force Manipulation - Manipulate the prime force. **Existential Plane Manipulation - Manipulate all planes of existence. **Indomitable Will - Being totally unstoppable. **Maximum Quintessenal Control - Control infinite amounts of spiritual force. **Nonexistence - Completely erase any kind of existence. ***Omnicide - Kill all life at once. **Omni-Magic - Manipulate all forms of magic. **Omni-Negation - Negate and nullify everything. **Omnifabricating - Invent anything with varying capabilities. **Omniverse Manipulation - Control all universes. **Paradox Manipulation - Override the laws of reality, logic and common sense. **Perspective Manipulation - Manipulate the Perspective. **Physical Godhood - Break and bend all scientific laws and concepts **Preservation - Preserve Everything. **Reality Warping - Rewrite all aspects reality without limit. ***Logic Manipulation - Rewrite and control logic without limits. **Science Manipulation - Control/rewrite the laws of nature. **Separation - Separate/Divide Everything. **Singularity - By essence is truly Unique. **Supernatural Manipulation - Control everything supernatural. **Superpower Manipulation - Create, control and delete powers on an infinite level. ***Power Augmentation - Can increase and amplify special abilities to infinite power-levels. ***Power Immunity - Be immune to any and all external powers and and effects. ***Power Link - manipulate the power link. **Subjective Unity - Be the Alpha and Omega. ***Totality Manipulation - Rule/Control/Preserve/Create/Destroy all Totality. **Ultimate Invincibility - Be absolutely invincible. **Universal Irreversibility - Actions cannot be stopped or reversed. **Unimind - Be one with all minds. **Unity - Be one with all and be everything. **Almighty Law - Create and control the law that is unbreakable and is the Alpha law. Association *Nigh Omnipotence Omnipotent Abilities In-Universe (official) *Absolute Existence *Author Authority *Causality Embodiment *Complete Arsenal *Existential Perfection *Monotheistic Deity Physiology *Omnipotence Embodiment *Omniverse Manipulation *Subjective Unity *Totality Manipulation *Unity *Verse Creator Trans-Fictional (fan speculation) *Omni-Creator Trivia * Although users can do and know anything without limit, they may possibly choose not to, be it because of personal rules (like the Mother of Creation), or purely out of whim (like Featherine Augustus Aurora). * It should be noted that each fictional continuity ("Verse") has no connection with the others, and all are essentially nonexistent to one another. "Crossovers" are just short-lived operations dedicated to the fans, without any lasting impact on the respective continuities. Known Users In-Universe Omnipotence: *The Presence (DC) *Mother of Existence (Image Comics) *Eru Iluvatar (J.R.R Tolkien Literature) *The-One-Above All (Marvel) *God (Monotheistic Religion) *Void/Origin (TYPE-MOON/Nasuverse) *Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) Gallery Omnipotence symbol.gif|The symbol of Omnipotence. _by_BIGBC.jpg|Hold all in your hands 2010-04-19-Page_1.png|Everything is possible, including the illogical. j5.jpg|Judeo-Christian name of God Holy_Trinity.jpg|God in new testament (Holy Trinity) 52.jpg Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Omni powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Meta Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Omniverse powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Primordial Powers